


A Soul Behind a Mask

by Marie_Jacobs



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dark Past, Elf Culture & Customs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Jacobs/pseuds/Marie_Jacobs
Summary: Hidden away by her mother and with little memory of her past, Alairine, a half-human and half water elf, dwells in Lothlórien as she waits for her mother to return with her brother so that they can sail to the Undying Lands together. The only thing she knows of her past is that her home was destroyed by invaders, her little sister was killed, and that her father has been dead since she can remember.She is constantly haunted by dreams of a foreign land and a stranger calling her by another name.In the meantime, she has cultivated an interest for history and spends hours in Lady Galadriel's library learning about Middle Earth's people. Alairine's peaceful life is suddenly disturbed when she crosses with the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. Something about this halfling sparks his interest and seems familiar to him.Before she knows it, Alairine is brought to Mirkwood as the king's royal historian! How can she be a proper historian when she doesn't know her past nor where she comes from? As time passes, it seems that the elven king might be able to her uncover her past and even more than what she bargained for.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A small taste of what's to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, NOR music content used in this story belong to me. All works belong to their original creators!  
> Story's music themes:  
> "Sky Becomes Water" - City of the Fallen [click here](https://youtu.be/viwrtyRzHwc)  
> "String Theories" - Jordan Gagne [click here](https://youtu.be/OfK6QB537Bw)  
> Story Pinterest Board: [X](https://pin.it/4dq9e4D)

“Have you ever heard of the water elves?”

“Only once since I was a lad.”

“No one has seen their kin since their realm was destroyed?”

“Well, it has been rumored that the last water elf has been found hiding in Lothlórien! But even stranger, the King of Mirkwood has decided to take them back to his realm!”

* * *

The brown-haired she-elf rounded another bookshelf to find nothing. Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her and quickly spun around, hand on her dagger’s handle. It was just a book but it was enough information for the she-elf to know where her friend was.

“Alairine,” she called out as she looked up to find her strawberry blond friend on the library’s top floor. “We’ve been looking for you all night! There’s something you need to know!”

* * *

Alairine screamed as she scurried away from Lady Galadriel’s mirror. She felt warm arms pull her into a hug with Galadriel’s soothing heartbeat. 

“Hush child! It is only one of the many dreams that haunt you.” 

“I know that but ever since the Mirkwood elves came, the dreams feel more real.” The half-elf sobbed as she tried to calm down to say what was in her mind. “But,”

“Go on my child.” Lady Galadriel cooed as she ran a hand down Alairine’s hair.

“But there was something new this time. A voice. A voice calling out for me before the orc’s hand snapped my neck. It sounded similar to that one of the King of Mirkwood.”

* * *

“There is something else I would like to discuss with you, my Lord and Lady. About the halfling named Alairine. Why was it not informed that you had a water elf living in your realm.” 

Thranduil rested an arm on top of his chair’s armrests.

“Whatever that occurs in Lothlórien is no one’s business but ours. I fail to see anything wrong we may have done in allowing a water elf to reside in our realm.” Celeborn responded, appearing unfazed.

“The child’s mother had also instructed us to keep her existence in our realm hidden for her protection until she returned.” Lady Galadriel added. “Besides, even after hundreds of years have passed, there are still some out there searching to harm any surviving water elves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! As you have read, this is an upcoming story that will be coming soon but is still in progress. This is a reader insert story but the reader will not be referred to as "y/n" but as Alairine. My focus will turn to this story until I finish with my series "The Songs of the Underworld" since it would kill me to have multiple stories in progress. Hope that you guys are exicited about this one! See ya soon!


	2. Character Index

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters and information about them to be added in the future.

  * **_Alairine_** **-** the reader's name for the story; half-elf; eldest child of three siblings; can shapeshift from girl to boy at will or when frightened



  * _**"Cinwell"**_ \- Alias Alairine uses when in her boy-form



  * **_Eryarus_ \- **half-elf; second child of three siblings; younger brother to Alairine



  * **_Nara_ \- **“Happy soul”; half-elf; youngest of three siblings; younger sister to both Alairine and Eryarus 



  * _**Thranduil**_ \- elf; father of Legolas; King of Mirkwood



  * _**Legolas**_ \- elf; son of Thranduil; Prince of Mirkwood



  * _**Tauriel**_ \- elf; Captain of Mirkwood's Elven Guard



  * **_Lady Galadriel_** \- elf; Lady of Lothlórien



  * _**Lord Celeborn-**_ elf; Lord of Lothlórien



  * **_Lord Elrond_** \- half-elf; King of Rivendell



  * **_Haldir of Lothlórien_** \- elf; marchwarden of Lothlórien



  * _**Bard the Bowman-**_ human; King of Dale



  * **_Gimili-_** Dwarf



  * **_Lord Ehrendil_ \- **elf, noble of Mirkwood, 



  * _**Nimue-**_ elf; resided in Isylrius before its destruction; fate unknown



  * **_Sylvaine_ \- **elf; resides in Mirkwood; palace maid



  * **_Elros the Guard_ \- **elf, Mirkwood guard



  * **_Mivram_ \- **dwarf; sister to Ralvol; merchant & seamstress



  * **_Ralvol_ \- **dwarf; brother to Mivram & Fáfnir; merchant



  * **_Fáfnir_ -** dwarf; brother to Mivram and Ralvol; merchant



**Author's Note:**

> Leave comment of any thoughts or questions


End file.
